The Morian Wars
by ChewyOfKashyyyk
Summary: It is the beginning of the Fifth Age and a hopeful band set out to reclaim Moria and it's mines from a new threat that is gathering strength inside... This is a collaborative project.


The Morian Wars

_Chapter 1: Many meetings_

Tristan Baggins was a simple Hobbit. He lived in a hole, a hobbit-hole, and hobbit-holes are the height of comfort and homeliness. But he always dreamed of going on an adventure like in the tales he heard of about Bilbo and Frodo but he was nearing 40 and was starting to doubt if adventure would ever come calling when one day one knocked at the door...

**_*knock knock knock*_**  
Tristan looked up from his newspaper. He had not been expecting visitors. He got up and walked to the large, round door to Bag End which he had recently painted red and glanced through the peephole. He saw a beard, a massive red beard.  
The dwarf said," are you Tristan Baggins?  
Tristan made a mental note to find out how this dwarf knew his name before composing himself. "Yes, and you are?"  
"Bob."  
"Bob?"  
"Got a problem?" Bob growled  
"No, just haven't met a Bob before," Tristan confessed hoping he hadn't upset the burly dwarf.  
The dwarf, in his usual grumpy mood, replied, "it's not uncommon for a dwarf."  
"Well, what are you here for?" Tristan asked hoping to get back to his newspaper and smoking pipe faster.  
"I need someone to help me."  
"With what exactly?"  
"There's a troll"  
"A troll! Why do you want me when this is about a troll?"  
"I need you to help me get rid of the troll."  
"But but but but why me!?"  
"Because you look especially frail and fragile. This ought to toughen you up a bit."  
"Or kill me!"  
"Maybe, but not likely. What's your preferred weapon?"  
"A smoking pipe?"  
"I feared as much. Ax, sword, bow and arrow, battering ram, knives, or maces?"  
"And don't forget magic," commented a shadowy figure from under the nearest tree  
"Gandalf" Bob said with disgust. "I thought he was gone."  
"Not Gandalf," said the shadowy man," I'm Edrol, one of the blue wizards, I'm sure Gandalf said something about us"  
"Yeah. He told my father that he had 'quite forgotten your name.'"  
"Oh... Well I guess we weren't around much on account of my brother, Ridfol, he was always getting himself in trouble, the poor fellow."  
"There's a shock," muttered Bob.  
"Well, he accidentally turned himself into a Warg with an irremovable spell last month. Then he tried to eat me... Let's just say someone spiked the appetizers."  
"What do you want?" Bob growled.  
"To accompany you," revealed Edrol, releasing a smoke dragon from his pipe," And to teach Tristan magic."  
"No. Absolutely not."  
"No, Thorin liked elves in the end. Mildly at least. I despise wizards. Stuck up magical know-it-all..."  
"Excuse me! I do not know everything!"  
"I agree! You act like you do."  
"And how would you know that, we only met five minutes ago."  
"You're a wizard."  
"So?"  
"You're a wizard. Wizards are stuck-up know-it-alls."  
"You don't know that!"  
"Yes I do."  
"Urgh, can we just stop this nonsense now?"  
"If you'll leave then yes."  
"Well I can't leave. This quest is of great importance!"  
"This is indeed a very important quest. Fortunately, you're not needed so, you can leave."  
"I think underestimate your foes in this quest to reclaim Moria! Tristan do you remember the Mouth of Sauron?"  
"I-I think so, but-" Tristan began nervously.  
"Why did you tell him that?" Bob interrupted hastily.  
" Tell him what!?" Edrol inquired.  
"Where the quest was going, what we're going to do. He's a young hobbit! You can't convince him to leave the Shire if you all but say he's going to die!"  
"He won't die, I'm sure you can teach him sword fighting, me magic and..."  
"I, archery!" yelled a figure, clad in green, running down the road.  
"You'll be doing no such thing wizard. I will not allow it."  
"Hey! Aren't ya gonna say hello? Or at least ask me why I'm late?" Cried the newcomer, bursting through the gate.  
"It's so good to see you!" Cried Bob with a grin on his face for the first time that day.  
"Hey partner!" said the newcomer with a smile.  
"Wait... Who are you?" Tristan asked, overwhelmed by the amount of new people.  
Bob decided to introduce the stranger, "This my dear Hobbit is Chliohne, son of Legolas, surely you remember Legolas!"  
The Hobbit said nothing but merely stood gaping at the son of his hero.  
"Legolas's son!" Tristan shrieked before running inside extremely quickly for a Hobbit.  
"We'd better follow him. Come along Chliohne. Farewell and good travels wizard."  
"I'm not leaving, Bob" Edrol interjected, turning to walk inside with Chliohne, deep in conversation with the elf.  
"I am going to shove my ax up his nose if he doesn't leave," muttered Bob so infuriated, that he almost took out the mailbox.  
"Hey lighten up Bob," said Chliohne,turning round to face him,"he's only a wizard."  
"Exactly my thoughts. Only a wizard. See? What did I tell you you insufferable know it all?"  
"I said I'm not a know-it-all, now let's go get Tristan and hold a council," remarked Edrol.  
"I'm not going to tell Tristan another word until you leave. I have all the information and you have none. Therefore, you have no further use. You are dismissed."  
"I have more information than you I am sure," said Edrol quietly,"Behold!" He cried, whipping his cloak open and revealing one of the seven seeing stones.  
Bob cursed,"Why are you here?!"  
"To help... This quest will direct the path of the entire Fifth Age!"  
"What in all Middle Earth are you talking about?!" Bob bellowed,"It's not that big a deal you wand waving fool of a wizard!"  
"Wait a moment. I will explain all at the council," Edrol said, trying to placate Bob.  
"I'm gonna run my ax through you before there's time for a council! All parties of the council, except for Tristan, should be well informed about what's about to take place. That's you, me, and Chliohne."  
"Tristan will play as large a part in this as all of you!" Edrol yelled, banging his twisting wooden staff on the pathway, cracking the slabs and sending a massive boom that silenced all present and caused hobbits down the road to look over in astonishment. "Tristan will be informed as well, at the council."  
"I'd love to filled in on what is going on here!" Up until now, everyone had been ignoring Chliohne during the argument.  
"And you will, my friend. Let's go inside," consoled Edrol, turning to head through the round green door of Bag End.


End file.
